


It's The Cracks That Let the Light Shine Through

by LadyMorgue



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: But with an undertone of yearn, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, really it's just my internal thoughts of how much I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: I got a little inspiration that I didn't even know I needed to ramble and muse about how I love him so <3Title taken from Beautiful Undone by Laura Doggett aka the perfect song to yearn about him to.
Relationships: James Wesley/Original Female Character(s), James Wesley/Reader
Kudos: 5





	It's The Cracks That Let the Light Shine Through

The rumble in his chest when he spoke is what always got me. It didn't matter the circumstance, casual work discussions or sweet nothings curled in bed. It felt like it could shake the world but he never raised it, even when frustrated and god never at me. It made my heart lurch, that feeling of freefall and the pull of yearning for a man that's already mine.

His cool demeanor and how it wavers in my presence, something so well hidden behind the metal of his frames to the outside world. But I'm not the outside world and neither is he.

The outside world never saw him take off those frames as he did in moments he wanted you to meet his eyes. Those moments where he was truly showing you something, a vulnerability. James Wesley was never vulnerable in front of anyone that didn't have his trust wholly and that lost could be counted on one hand. 

One of the hands I'm able to casually grasp in the back seat of the car. The one that always pauses for just a second before squeezing mine back as we both looked ahead. The same ones that trail down my sides and up my thighs. The same ones that wrap around the cool steel of the gun in his coat. 

He could cause so much trouble, so much pain to other people. Wrap them up in their own paranoia or threaten them face to face, yet when we were alone he softened. Always a little hard around the edges of course, that's just who he is. But when we're alone, Wesley slides his suit jacket off and lets James come home to wrap me in his arms.

James whose secret vices are cooking competition shows and music just a little too loud. Who lets his t-shirt get a little wrinkled while we lay on the couch while his pressed button ups hang neatly in the closet. The very same one who let's a laugh slip when I press a kiss to his neck and accidentally leave a little lipstick behind, the fear of any makeup touching his work clothes long gone. The need to be the constant professional, lessens just a bit in my presence. 

I can only ever hope he sees things the same way I do sometimes and relishes in the comfort. The same comfort I feel when he's with me. My constant in this ever changing smoke-like world.


End file.
